Mother, Father, no daughter
by Evil Techster
Summary: The Director tries to talk to Tex about what's bothering her. Completely unaware of the pain headed his way. Rated T for swearing


**AN: I was really bored so I asked one of my friends to give me a bit of inpiration. Here's what came out of it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue or the characters in it. **

* * *

Characters: Church (Alpha), Tex, Director

Place: MOI, rec room

Mood: frustration and regret

Line of dialogue: 'I hate it. Do you even know how that feels?'

* * *

Tex stalks into the rec room on the Mother of Invention. Throwing her helmet across the room where it lands with a thud on the floor.

"Agent Texas? Is there something wrong?" The Director walks in behind Tex, hands behind his back

Tex spins around angrily and glares at the Director with a look of pure fury and hatred. The Director takes a step back in shock, hands falling to his sides.

"No _sir._" Tex growls, flopping onto a couch and crossing her arms angrily. The Director takes a few more steps into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He sits down next to Tex and angles himself to face her.

"Alison, what's bothering you?"

Tex casts her eyes down at the mention of her real name, a small sigh escaping her lips,

"You know what's bothering me Lenard"

A small smile flashes on the Director's face at his name, vanishing quickly in case Tex sees and gets even more upset.

"Alison, enough with the mind games and riddles. Just tell me what's wrong"

Tex sighs in frustration and gets up, pacing around the room and occasionally hitting walls or kicking the furniture. The Director sits quietly and patiently, waiting for Tex to calm down when a small blue AI appears in front of them

"Without meaning to be rude but could ya stop kickin' this room to bits?! What did it ever do to you!?"

"Alpha! Offline!" the Director barks, furious with his AI for appearing without being called

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Alpha says with a couldn't-care-less attitude, blinking off with a sarcastic salute.

The Director turns to face Tex again, relaxing slightly now that she seems to have calmed down a little bit. The Director imedietly tenses up again as Tex stops in front of him and glares, arms crossed

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?"

The Director stares in shock at Tex. Never before has he been questioned about his motives for doing things within the Project

"I… what do you mean?" he stumbles

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. The cannon? The _main_ Cannon! You fucking fired it when she was still inside!" Tex yells, fury dripping from her words as she takes a threatening step forward.

The Director flinches, knowing he has to be _very_ careful with what he says next,

"The… our window of opportunity was closing, what else-ouch! Fuck!" The Director cuts off and starts swearing, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Tex stands with her fist still raised, her voice a low, dangerous growl "our daughter, Lenard. She was our daughter!"

Tex makes a move to hit him again when he raises his hands, flinching backwards

"I saw no other options! I had to!"

The Director howls in pain as his most private of body parts is crushed beneath Tex's fist. Her yes flashing with rage and her breath heavy she steps back and watches the Director, undignifiedly, curl up, protecting himself.

Alpha once again blinks to life, "wow. She got you good didn't she?" without waiting for an answer he continues, turning to Tex.

"You know, you should be grateful. Your Daughter could have been maimed or seriously injured. But since she's dead, that means less medical bills for ya!" a sarcastic undertone in Alpha's voice,

"I _hate _it! Do _you_ even _know_ how that _feels_!?" Tex screams, tears forming in her eyes and she continues to back away towards the door.

Alpha holds up his hands in a mock gesture of surrender, "easy, easy, lady. I'm a full AI here, I can feel whatever the fuck I want"

Tex throws a glare at Alpha before turning around, punching the door control panel so hard it sparked and died, opening the doors. As Tex stalks out of the rec room Alpha turns to the Director, shaking his head,

"Man, you have _terrible_ taste in women!"

With that, Alpha blinked off and left the Director to his pain

* * *

**AN: Ok so just so we're clear. Nothing was ever fired at Carolina in the actual series that resulted in her death. I simply made a few things up and went with the flow :) ALso, yes I know that when Tex arrived, Carolina didn't like Tex very much. However, Tex never said or did anything to give the impression that she didn't like Carolina in the actual series of RvB. This is simply an AU of what I think might have happened if Carolina died on a mission. **

**Please review and if anyone has any prompts they would like me to turn into a story, don't hesitate to ask :)**


End file.
